User blog:Element02/Pokemon Survey
Pokémon Survey! So I often find myself being curious about the statistics over certain things…and with Pokémon having become a huge part of my life (again), you can see why all these questions have been popping up. I want to get to know the Community better, get to know how YOU play Pokémon, and maybe figure out why and/or if there is a trend between people in a certain age group. The information down below is pretty impersonal really, and it mostly talks about your involvement in the Pokémon Franchise. Still, I am looking for 100% participation and cooperation from those who take the time to view this and to read through all my silly questions. I plan on writing a full-out report later on once I have collected a good amount of data. In the meantime, I thank you for all your help and ask that you enjoy! #'1. What is your name? (usernames will do)' #'2. What year were you born?' #'3. Who or what introduced you to Pokémon?' #'4. What was your first Pokémon Game?' #'5. First starter Pokémon?' #'6. Why did you choose this Pokemon?' #'7. What is your favorite Pokémon?' #'8. Why?' #'9. Least Favorite Pokémon?' #'10. Why?' #'11. What is your favorite Region/Generation?' #'12. What is you LEAST favorite Region/Generation & why?' #'13. Your favorite Legendary?' #'14. Have you watched the Pokémon Cartoon?' #'15. Do you still watch the series now?' #'16. Why or Why not?' #'17. Have you ever played the Pokémon TCG game?' #'18. Do you still play today?' #'19. Why or Why not?' #'20. Do you read the Manga?' #'21. Do you consider yourself a competitive battler/breeder/trader or are you just a casual gamer?' #'22. Do you EV Train?' #'23. Do you IV Train?' #'24. Do you even know what EV and IV training are?' #'25. Do you use the Nintendo WFC functions (meaning do you trade and battle globally over wi-fi)?' #'26. Do you use Exp.Share to level up your Pokémon or do you Personally train each one via grinding?' #'27. Do you designate one Pokémon to hold all the HMs or do you distribute them evenly among your party?' #'28. Do you use game guides rather than try and beat the game yourself first?' #'29. Do you feel this takes away from the gaming experience if you DO?' #'30. Why or why not?' #'31. Do you use any cheats/glitches to get high level Pokémon are a large number of rare items?' #'32. Why or Why not?' #'33. If you could be any Trainer in the world of Pokémon, who would you be and why?' #'34. Do you plan on getting the new games when they come out?' #'35. Do you download Pokémon ROMs to play on your computer?' #'36. Do you find this an efficient way to play the versions you do not own?' #'37. Do you recommend ROMs to others?' #'38. What is your favorite ROM to play?' #'39. Do you read Pokepastas? Why or why not?' #Lastly: #'40. Do you think you will ever STOP playing Pokémon?' #'41. When would that be?' Thank you for all of your help. Sorry that it took me so long to write all of these down :) Category:Blog posts